Love is Dead
by The-Dark-Divine
Summary: TWILIGHT X-OVER! Well, Ipswich Residents. You’re all going to be in for a surprise when I, Pogue Perry’s little sister, new born vampire, rebel, trouble maker, new and improved Skylar Cullen/Parry comes back to town....REID/OC!
1. Pre Face

**A/N: This is my 2****nd**** sister story and it's a TWILIGHT CROSSOVER!!! I hope you enjoy! And review please!!! ^,.,^**

I was Pogue Perry's sister. I was a bit of a tom-boy. Big baggy T-shirts, with jeans and combat boots. Always found under the hood of a car. I will admit, I was petite. I had brown hair that went to the middle of my back, but I always kept it up in either a pony tail or bun.

I left Ipswich when I was 14, but I always looked way older then my age. At 14, I looked like 18. When I was 14 years old, I got bite by a vampire. Someone found me and took me to the Hospital immediately. Mr. Carlisle Cullen was my doctor. Because of all the loss of blood, if it wasn't for the machines, I would have been dead. Carlisle knew that, so he turned me.

I remember in Ipswich, I always had a crush on Reid Garwin: Ipswich's bad boy. But, Reid always treated me like a sister and dated other girls. It pained me every time I saw him kiss someone else. Tyler was my best friend and Caleb was protective of me and treated me like a baby sister. The same way Pogue did. I left to go to a school in Salem because my parents and I never really got along. I haven't talked to anyone of them since the day I left. To be honest. Since I met the Cullen Family, I never really thought about any of them. I wonder how they felt when they heard I never even showed up to the school in Salem. _If _they even know.

I got bite by a vampire named: James. I was just walking around town when I bumped into him. We both walked to the park and sat down on a park bench where no one was around. That was when he bite me. 

I have been living with the Cullens for four years now. Alice got another vision this summer. Someone in Ipswich, Massachusetts had a storm coming toward them, fast and hard. We still didn't know who it was toward since Alice's vision was blurry, but I volunteered to check it out. And see if I had any theories to who the vision was for, so Alice could look more into their future. Carlisle and Esme always treated me like a daughter. And Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmet always treated me like a sister. Even though Emmet and I would flirt at times, we had brotherly and sisterly toward one another. Most people are fooled because of how much time we spend together.

I am no longer little miss tom-boy. I dress the complete opposite to how I did earlier. From much help from Alice and Rosalie of course. My hair is now always down in silky curly locks that go down to the middle of my back. I have lost weight and now have toned legs, abs, and now look like I have an athletic body. Instead of my tan skin I had before, I have pale skin just like the rest of the Cullens. My used to be honey-brown eyes are now topaz. I must say, I am much pretty. Well, at least compared to how I looked before. Everyone says I am gorgeous or beautiful. I mean yes I looked different form before, but gorgeous? I think it is because of the change, but Alice says it's probably always been there. I'm just enhancing it now. But, I don't know.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Esme asked me. Everyone was gathered in the living room all saying their good byes before Carlisle drove me to the airport.

"Yes. Besides, I'm only staying for a while. I'll be back soon." I said trying to convince myself more then anyone else. After I said my good-byes from everyone, Carlisle and Emmett drove me to the airport. I turned to look out the rear view mirror and I saw my family for the past four years waving at me good-bye sadly. I knew I would miss them deeply, but I knew if someone's lives were in danger, I couldn't be selfish and put myself first.

"We will miss you." Carlisle said cupping my face in his hand.

"I know. I will miss you all too. But, I have to go." Carlisle nodded and kissed my forehead in a fatherly like fashion.

"Now, if any boys give you any trouble at all. I will be there in a second to kick their ass." Emmett said grinning down at me, "I'm gonna miss ya newbie." that was Emmett's nickname for me.

"I'll miss you too." I replied pulling him into a tight hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek. I started walking to my terminal with my carry-on and first class ticket in hand. Before I entered, I turned around and gave them a sad smile and waved. When they waved back, I walked onto the plane.

Well, Ipswich Residents. You're all going to be in for a surprise when I, Pogue Perry's little sister, new born vampire, rebel, trouble maker, new and improved

Skylar Cullen/Parry comes back to town.

**A/N: Is it good? Bad? I promise the Twilight characters will come back into the story again later! Review please. ^,.,^**


	2. First Day of School

_**A/N: I hope you like it! Read and review please!!! ^,.,^**_

_**_______________________________________________________________**_

_I was currently reading a book on my bed in my dorm waiting for school to start. It was currently 4:15. School started in about 3 hours. I was already in my Spencer uniform. My long sleeves were rolled up into short ones. My tie was loosened and my skirt was higher then it should have been because of my long legs. I was bored. __Tick, tock _I heard the sound of my clock. Ugh. It's times like these I wish we could sleep. Usually, I would be hanging around with one of my family members right know, but since they are not here I have no one talk to. Since I am staying in the dorms and because of Carlisle's money I got a single bedroom. I have no roommate to keep me company. I was bored. It's too early to walk around the school. What to do? What to do? Hmm…well I haven't eaten in a couple of days. And I guess I should feed just in case. That's what I'll do. I'll feed. By the time I'm done, school should be about to start.

I put my book down and ran off the school grounds. If anyone was awake they never even saw me go by because of how fast I was traveling. I heard deer nearby. I devoured about 5 of them. That should hold me for about a week. I checked my cell phone. 6:58. Two minutes till school starts. I ran and got my bag from my room and ran in the door of my 1st period classroom right as the bell rang.

"Ms. Cullen. Arrived just on time. Next time, please arrive earlier and not so close to being tardy." My teacher said.

"Sorry. It won't happen again sure." I said.

"Please take an available seat." I looked up and saw boys clearing off the chairs and tables next to them for me to sit in. Was Alice right? Was I really that pretty? Because before, no one would clear off seats for me to sit in.

"There is an available seat next to Mr. Perry." I looked up and there he was. My brother or used to be brother sitting right next to Caleb, raising his hand like I didn't know who he was. They both have grown and have muscles now too I see. I could feel everyone's gaze on me, while I walked the steps to sit next to my brother. I sat down next to him and I could feel girls glaring daggers at the back of my head.

"I'm Pogue. This is my friend Caleb." Pogue said holding out his hand for me to shake. Did I really look that different? I scowled and put on a sweet smile, almost sinister. Pogue's eyebrows furrowed.

"Pogue, are you an idiot enough to not know your own sister? I mean I knew you were retarded and all, but jeez." I said. His eyes widened and his mouth was wide.

"Sk-Skylar?" he stuttered. Man, he really is retarded.

"No, I'm the tooth Fairy. Who the hell do you think I am? Yes, it's me." I said rolling my eyes.

"That couldn't possibly be you. I mean you were a tom-boy and…" His voice trailed off.

"People change Pogue." I muttered then pulled out my phone and texted Emmett throughout class. I didn't talk to Pogue throughout the rest of class either.

When the bell rang with my speed I was the first one out the door. Classes went by smoothly and it was soon Lunch. I was sitting on the grass leaning against a tree that I had found earlier today while hunting, facing a lake with my eyes closed. I soon heard voices and footsteps approaching. They were about a yard away, but because of my vampire hearing, I heard them perfectly.

"Skylar." it was Pogue.

"Hmm." I responded with my eyes still closed.

"We need to talk to you."

"We meaning the rest of the Sons of Ipswich right?" I said with venom in my voice. Why did I feel anger towards them? I opened my eyes to find four handsome guys standing in front of me. "What'd you want to talk about?"

"You couldn't possibly be Skylar." a blonde boy said. Was that Reid? If it was possible he was hotter then the last time I saw him. Blonde hair that covered one eyes, beanie, fingerless gloves, icy blue eyes, pink lips that I could just…STOP IT! "Skylar was..."

"Chubby, tom-boy, had bad tastes in clothing, and always wore her hair up." I said filling in the blank.

"Well…yeah. You couldn't possibly be the same." Reid said. I smirked.

"No offense Reid, but like I told Pogo over there," I said looking at Pogue, "People change. For better or for worse." It was Caleb's turn to speak up now.

"What about your skin. Skylar was always tan and your pale white. And her eyes were honey-brown and yours are…"

"Topaz." I filled in once again.

'Yeah." he spoke slowly.

"Caleb, your the smart one. The leader. Haven't you ever heard that people's eye color change all the time. Green to violet. Blue to brown." I replied, "Well, you don't have to believe me. But, if you would excuse me I have better things to do." I started walking away.

"Wait." Tyler? Oh my, oh my. Look how good baby boy grew up to be. I felt envy towards him. I would never grow up. I will always stay the same in this age and body for the rest of eternity, "Skylar had a birth mark on her stomach."

"Okay, then." I pulled up my shirt a little to expose my nicely toned tummy. And sure enough there was that birth mark.

"Skylar! It is you!" Baby Boy said running to give me a hug. No! He can't! Then, he'll know how cold my skin is and that I'm as hard as stone. Think fast!

"I've never been the hugging type have I, Baby Boy?" that made Tyler stop in is tracks.

"No, I guess not." He seemed kind of sad.

"You didn't answer Caleb's question. What about your skin?" leave it to Reid to be a skeptic.

"I haven't been in the sun for awhile." it wasn't a lie. I haven't been. It just wasn't the full truth.

"Lets take you home. I bet mom and dad will be so happy to see you again. I mean"

"I doubt that Lucy and Michael missed me at all." Pogue looked confused.

"Why did the teacher call you 'Miss Cullen'?" Caleb asked.

"That's my last name." Pogue was about to say something, but I held up my hand, "I haven't been a Perry for four years. Didn't they ever tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Pogue asked.

"When I went to Salem, I didn't just go to school there. Lucy and Michael put me up for adoption and I was going to be adopted into a family that lived in Salem. That's why I left. I wasn't supposed to be there until a day later so I walked around town. When I was in the park I got attacked by an…uh…animal. Someone took me to the Hospital and Carlisle Cullen was my doctor. He asked if I had any parents he could call and technically I didn't. So I told him that. He and his family then, adopted me and welcomed me with open arms. I have been living with them ever since." I told them my story without mentioning that the all the Cullens were vampires and that I lost so much blood Carlisle had to turn me into one too.

"Well, it's good to have you back." Caleb said, "And I'm sorry. Non of us knew that."

"If I would have known…" Pogue started.

"That's okay. You didn't know. And I'm fine."

"So…uh…do you wanna have lunch with us. You could meet Sarah and Kate." Tyler said trying to change the subject.

"Who?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It has been about a week since I moved to Ipswich. I made friends with Sarah and Kate quickly. Kate sort of reminded me of Alice. I missed them all so much. I felt like a piece of me was missing. I talked to all of them on the phone at least twice, but it still wasn't the same. I didn't have a clue to who was in Alice's vision, so that meant I was staying here longer. Every time one of them asked me if I was alright I lied and said yes.

I was sitting in my room, while the boys were at swim practice. Kate and Sarah were watching them. I never go. It exposes to much skin and I don't want to chance being that close to them. They were going to call me if we decided we were going to Nicky's again tonight. We meaning the Sons, Kate, and Sarah were debating if we were going to Nicky's again. I didn't see what the big thing was. I would have had twice as much fun just hanging around the house with the rest of my family and doing whatever. STOP IT! Your only hurting yourself. I have to stop thinking about them. I heard my phone going off. It was a text from Kate.

_Nicky's in 10. C u there._

_-K_

I put on some skinny jeans, black off the shoulder long sleeve sweater, with a red halter top underneath, and put on some ballet flats. I left my hair down and straightened. I decided to run, so I left my room with only my cell phone. I walked out of the dorms, already decided to run when I was safely in the forest away from the human eye. I was opening the door and walked out of the building when I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a familiar yellow Porsche parked right in front of the building and at the bottom of the stairs. The driver side door opened and out stepped out a small pixie like girl with black spiky hair. Alice. She met my eyes and smiled. My eyes went wide and I used my vampire speed to run and hug her.

"Alice?!" I was so happy she was here, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! My sister was gone and everything just wasn't the same without you there." She said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still holding on to her like my life depended on it. She wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Every time we talked to you on the phone, you always sounded so sad. And I got a vision and in it you were moping. I just had to come." Alice said kissing my hair and pulling me closer, "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" I asked.

"We're going to move here!" she smiled wide. My eyes went wide with joy.

"Your, your moving here?! When?!" I asked.

"Carlisle got a job here and we bought a house already. Everyone is here too! They're getting everything ready in the house right now. I came to surprise you. You can live with us again, if you want. We have a room decorated and ready for you too!" Alice said excited.

"I would love too!" I said hugging her again. She smiled and laughed.

"Do you want to go right now? Or do you have plans already?" Alice asked. I thought about the Sons, Kate, and Sarah. I had completely forgotten about them.

"Uh…no. I can cancel, no big deal." I said.

"Okay, well let's go. I'm so happy you're here." Alice gushed while we climbed into the sports car.

**____________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Read and review please! ^,.,^**

**What to look forward to:**

**Disappointments**

**New kids in school**

**Jealousy **


	3. New Kids in School

**A/N: Here's your next chapter! I hope you enjoy! ^,.,^**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice and I drove to our new house. It did look like our latest home. It was on top of a hill and surrounded by trees. There were glass windows throughout the whole house and you had to take our private road in order to get there. There wasn't another house for miles. Which made it perfect for hunting without getting any suspicions. We parked the sports car in the garage where all the other Cullen cars were parked. We hadn't even fully got out of the car yet, when Emmett came out of nowhere and hugged me tightly, while digging his face into my hair.

"I'm never letting you leave without me ever again. I missed you. My partner in crime was missing." Emmett said into my hair.

"I missed you so much. And I promise." I smiled and hugged him back. I really did love Emmett, a lot. Not the way Rosalie and him loved each other, but we had our own level of love. We flirted at times, would know what the other one was thinking, protective of each other. But, we loved each other like a brother would love a sister and vise versa. Rosalie knew that too, so she didn't mind.

"Good, now let's get you in there. Everyone is just dieing to see you." Emmett grinned at his little joke, while gesturing to the house. We walked in through the garage door with Alice trailing behind us. We walked into the living room and everyone was scattered. Esme directing Carlisle where she wanted the finishing touches to her living room.

We each had our own "special room". Edward preferred the ballroom where the piano was. Rosalie preferred her and Emmett's room where she had a dozen mirrors. Go figure. Bella preferred the Library. Jasper had his own Study. Carlisle had his office/Study. Emmett preferred the den. The Den had a wide flat screen T.V., a pool table, foos ball, pinball machine, Wii system, PS 3, you name it. Its there. Alice had her own little art studio, where she liked to play her favorite music. Her most favorite type of music she likes to listen to is: Dixieland (a style of jazz in the early 20th Century) I had my special room too. It was a type of loft sort of. It had a beautiful view that overlooked the landscape. In my room was pictures. I like photography so I had pictures of all sorts of things. I also had a phase of actors and actresses. James Dean, Marilyn Monroe, Audrey Hepburn, etc. Rosalie and Alice even met Marilyn and Audrey. I am so jealous. But, then again they were living in their time period. You can often find Emmett and I in the garage working on our cars. Rosalie is often down there too. And all of us: Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and I like to be in the music room. It's where we all play music for fun.

Bella usually sits out because she insists she can't play anything at all. Alice: Tambourine, keyboard, sing. Rosalie: violin, piano, sing. Jasper: guitar, drums, etc. Emmett: drums, guitar, and sings sometimes. Edward: piano, violin, sing, amongst other instruments. Me: sing, guitar, drums, and Edward taught me how to play the piano.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The whole weekend I stayed with my family doing whatever. It was so nice just being with them. They also surprised me by saying they were going to school with me too. I was ecstatic. But sad because Bella wouldn't be attending school with us because it was too risky to have Bella around so many humans, considering she was still a new born vampire. To tell you the truth I hadn't thought about the Sons all weekend long. Monday came by too fast.

"Ugh." Rosalie groaned, "Why do we have to wear uniforms. Especially hideous uniforms." We were just getting out of the car. Rosalie, Emmett, and I in her BMW convertible M3. Alice, Jasper, and Edward in the Volvo.

"Deal with it." Jasper replied. We were all tired of her whining about the uniforms. We have been hearing her complain non-stop for the past 24 hours, when we first received them.

"Fine." she said. We were getting a lot of stares from all the other students. Some even stopped walking just to gape at us. I'm sure the whole school would know of our arrival by Lunch. We noticed we had three minutes left until the tardy bell rang, but we didn't care.

"We better get going." Edward announced handing everybody, but me their schedules. Well at least some of us didn't care. Edward and Rosalie headed to their classes, while Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I headed to our first period. Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder and Jasper and Alice held hands. God, they are so cute together.

We walked slowly to class and walked right into the door as the tardy bell rang. When we arrived in class, the Prof. said a little speech about not being tardy_ blah blah blah_, but none of us were paying attention. We all just murmured a 'sorry' and walked to the four empty seats in the back row. When we were walking up the stairs Emmett whispered in my ear, but I knew Alice and Jasper heard us too.

"I might be able to get away with being tardy a lot with Jasper's help." I giggled. Jasper had the ability to feel and control emotions. So, if we ever got in trouble Jasper would just make the teacher feel calm. We also liked to play this game with boyfriends and girlfriends. It was so funny. One second they would be all lovey-dovey, the next screaming their heads off, lovey-dovey, screaming, lovey-dovey, screaming. It was like a routine. We knew it was wrong, so the game always stopped short.

**Reid POV:**

Where was Skylar? At Nicky's she texted Kate and said she had some business to take care of. And we hadn't seen or heard from her all weekend. I was not sad that I hadn't seen Skylar all weekend. Hell, I'm Reid Garwin. I don't get sad about not seeing a girl for a weekend. Besides, at Nicky's I had some blond girl with boobs help me with my...needs anyway. No, I'm not sad.

I'm just a little worried. Not because I…uh…care about her, no its just she's Pogue's sister and we have to look out for her...right? I'm just worried because we hadn't seen her all weekend long and from the time already, it didn't look like she was coming to school either.

Damn it! Where is she?!

The tardy bell rang and there she was. But, she wasn't alone. A guy had his arm around her shoulder and there were two other people. One was female and clearly small with black spiky hair. The other was holding her hand. Male. He had curly hair and he looked pained, sort of. The guy who had his arm around Sky's shoulder had brown hair and seemed a bit muscular. He looked confident and his eyes were full of mischief. All four of them had something in common though. Each and everyone of them had pale skin and like Skylar, topaz colored eyes. But, Skylar didn't care that a stranger had his arm around her. Why didn't she care?!

"Ms. Cullen. Almost tardy to my class again, I see. And you three must be the other Cullens. Let me get something clear to you, Cullens. Never be late to my class, or close to being late again, or you will get detention. Is that understood." the Prof. said. By the end of his little speech his voice seemed to falter of his sternness. Why? He was so stern awhile ago and now he seemed…calm?

The four walked up the stairs to get to the back row and the guy with his arm wrapped around Sky whispered something in her ear to make her laugh and the other two grin. I felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. What the hell is that?

It was soon Lunch and I went and sat down with the rest of my brothers. Kate and Sarah soon came rushing to the table.

"Did you see the new kids?" Kate asked.

"Yep." Caleb said, "Hey, did you notice they were Cullens too."

"Yeah. They are." Sarah replied after giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"I found out that they're all foster kids. Carlisle Cullen (Father) is a rich big time doctor at the Hospital. His wife Esme (Mother) stays at home. Apparently, she could never have kids so they adopted. I hear the whole entire family is gorgeous. Look some are sitting over there." Kate pointed to a table with the pixie girl, guy who had his arm around Sky's shoulder, and some other male I haven't seen before.

"The girl, that's Alice. I hear her and Jasper are like a thing. Jasper isn't there yet. The boy sitting next to her, that's Emmett. Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend. Rosalie is supposed to look like a super model. I heard in the bathroom someone said she looked like a goddess, but I have yet to see her. The other one, is Edward. His girlfriend is staying at home because she's sick or something." Right then the doors to the Cafeteria opened and out came Skylar, pained boy, and a goddess.

"Oh my gosh. I forgot Skylar was one of them. Anyway, curly haired guy is Jasper. And the blonde is Rosalie." I saw Skylar and the other two heading over to the Lunch line.

"Has anyone noticed how graceful they all are?" Sarah asked to no one particular. We all turned to her. "I mean the way they walk. Its like they're dancing." We looked back at them walk over to the table where Edward, Alice, and Emmett were sitting at.

"Sky's not sitting here?" asked Pogue.

"She wants to sit with her brothers and sisters. What's the big deal?" Sarah asked. We didn't mention to Kate or Sarah that Skylar was Pogue's sister yet.

I looked at the table again drowning out the table's conversation. I saw Skylar and Edward look up at each other and grinned. Why did they grin? No one was esven talking? What the fuck?

**Skylar POV:**

The four of us whispered to each other throughout the whole period. The rest of classes went by smoothly. I also had a class with Edward and Rosalie. It was soon Lunch time. I walked in and saw Edward, Alice, and Emmett were all ready sitting all sitting at a table away from everyone else with their trays of food that no one would ever eat.

Rosalie, Jasper, and I went into the food line got our trays of food: apple, sandwich, juice, water, and salad. We walked over to the table and sat down. Left to right: Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Me, and Edward.

"So, this is 'the great Spencer Academy'?" Emmett mimicked the Provost's voice, "I don't see what is so special about it. From what I see, it's like every other school we have gone to. You have the jocks, the geeks, the Goth kids, the drama kids, the band members, the misfits, the school 'royalty', and the wannabes. Am I missing anything?" When he said school royalty he looked in the Sons' table.

"No. I think you pretty much have it right" I said, "But, the Sons don't act like Royalty. Everyone just acts like they are it, because they're the descendents of the four families that lived during the Salem Witch Trials."

"That's interesting." Alice piped up.

"I knew it, I knew it." Emmett started.

"Knew what?" Jasper asked.

"That, those four are witches."

"Ahh, be quiet." Jasper said.

"Well, you honestly don't think that there are witches. I mean there are werewolves, vampires, and Siobhanclaims there are fairies in Ireland. You really don't think there could possibly be witches too?" Emmett actually had a point.

I didn't now if I should believe them or not. I remember when I was little I asked the elders if there really was witches. They just told me, 'aren't you a little too old to believe in fairy tales'. I asked the Sons too when they were thirteen and they just acted like I was crazy. Too bad I didn't know they were lying.

"Well, I guess there could be." Alice said, "It could also explain why their blood smells sweeter then everybody else's in this room. Every creature has a delicious scent to their blood. Like the werewolves' blood smells good, but their odor always keeps us away."

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper went into a discussion about witches, fairies, werewolves, and other creatures. I noticed that Edward hadn't said a word at all during lunch.

_Edward. Are you all right? _

I found out I had this special gift like Edward. I could read minds. Except, unlike Edward I don't know how, but I can turn it on and off. It gets annoying really fast, I don't know how Edward copes with it.

_**I'm fine.**_

_Liar. It's Bella isn't it?_

_**Yes. I feel like I'm not doing the right thing. I should be there with her. She needs me right now.**_

_Edward, you're doing the right thing. Bella knows that. She loves you. She could never be mad at you. Bella has seen newborns before. She knows the consequences, if something ever went wrong…She's not going to chance it._

Edward sighed

_**I guess there's no point in arguing with you then. Is there?**_

_Nope. _We both looked at each other and grinned.

"Ahh come on." we all looked at Emmett, "Talk out load."

"We all wanna know what's going on too." Rosalie stated.

"It's sucks that Rose and I don't have any 'special abilities'." Emmett pouted while Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I smirked.

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**A/N: The story will get better. I promise! And now…REVIEW please! ^,.,^**


	4. A good ol' Family Reunion

The next few days I hung around with my family members. I lived in our home instead of the dorms. To be honest, I never even was in the dorms. I had clothes and everything I needed at the house for me already. And if I didn't have it I would go reluctantly with Alice, Rosalie, or Esme shopping. They spoil me way to much. I haven't even talked to the Sons, Kate, or Sarah at all. I had one class with at least one of my family members. They kept me company.

I was at my locker switching my books when Pogue came up to me.

"Oh, hey Pogue." I said smiling at him and then switching my books.

"Hey Sky. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, sorry about that." We kind of went into an awkward silence after that. What is on his mind? Maybe if I just took a quick peek. No! I would try my hardest not to look around in my family or friends' minds. It was an invasion of privacy. More time went by. Oh, what the hell?

_Should I ask her or just walk away? Ask. Walk. Ask. Walk._

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" I said. He looked reluctant.

"Well, you see Sky," oh no. That didn't sound good. Not good at all, "Mom and Dad know you're here. And I don't want you to freak. But, on a good note-"

"Damnit Pogue. Just tell me the bad news." I didn't really want to hear it, but curiosity got the better of me.

"Mom and Dad want you to come over for Dinner."

"Wait…what?" Why did they want to see me. I sure as hell didn't want to see them.

"Mom and Dad want you to come over for Dinner." Pogue repeated like I was an idiot.

"I heard you the first time." I was furious, confused, pissed, shocked. Jasper must have felt all my emotions because he came rushing over.

"Hey Sky. You okay?"

"Yeah." I said shaking my head. This can't be happening. I didn't want to see the people I once called parents. Esme and Carlisle are my parents. They have always treated me with kindness and love. Something I never felt from my…_parents_.

"Tonight." Pogue finished. I was livid by now. Jasper kept sending waves of calmness over me, but it wasn't working.

It was now 4:45 and I was getting ready to go. Well, Alice was getting me ready I was frozen in place with my angry thoughts trying to find a way to get out of this torturous Dinner. So far I haven't thought of anything, but I'm not giving up hope just yet.

"No matter what you come up with you have to go." Edward said sitting on the couch playing with Bella's hair.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_**Fine…crabby.**_

_I'm not crabby!_

_**Yes you are.**_

_No I'm not!_

_**You did it again.**_

_Did what?_

_**Yell at me. It is not very lady-like.**_

_I'm not yelling at you!_

_**Did it again.**_

"Ugh!" I groaned loudly.

"Edward leave her alone." Alice said, "Stop whatever you two were doing."

"I wasn't doing anything." Edward replied.

"Riiight." Alice responded sarcastically.

"So this Dinner is going to be weird huh? You haven't seen those people for what 4 years?" Emmett said stretching out on the other coach.

"Emmett! Not helping." Rosalie said hitting him upside the head.

"What? I was only saying-"

"Shh!"

"But-"

"Zip!" Emmett sighed.

"Fine." I cracked a smile. It was funny how whipped Emmett was at times. Edward started busting up laughing.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing." Edward replied trying to muffle is laugh.

"Have something to say mind reader? Huh?"

"Em, just leave it." Rose said.

My thoughts began to wonder. I pictured myself attacking that stupid excuse of a mother across the table and ready to snap her neck and drain her dry. Edward gave me a pointed look, while Alice's eyes soon went wide. Apparently she saw me doing just that.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. No need for that." Alice said trying to reassure me, "I can see it." Liar. I gave her a weak smile.

"Do you know what I do when I really hate a human?" Rosalie asked.

"Geez, Rose. Way to be optimistic." Emmett commented sarcastically. She just ignored him.

"Anyway, I always tell myself or remind myself, but whatever. That when that person is all old, gray, and shivered up; you'll still be young, hot, and wrinkle-free." She smiled at me.

"uhh...thanks Rose. That really…helped. I'll make sure to remind myself that."

"Oh, your welcome!" She said either not understanding I was being sarcastic or just ignoring my sarcasm. With Rosalie, you never know.

"You better start heading out." Jasper spoke for the first time since we've gotten home, "And stop. Please. You're giving me a headache with all those different emotions."

"Sorry." I muttered, but I knew he heard me.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I was already at the Perry Mansion and we (Pogue, Beatrice, Michael, and Myself) were sitting at the Dinning room table. Everyone at the table (except me) were all digging into their plates of lasagna like they hadn't eaten in days. It was quite disgusting…well to me at least.

I haven't had any cravings for human food at all. It all tasted the same to me anyway. Like dirt. It tasted and even looked repulsive to me now. How I ever loved the stuff I will never know.

"So how have you been?" Michael asked. He was trying to subside the tension in the room. I would at least except Pogue to help with matter, but he just kept silent either staring at his plate or stuffing his face so he couldn't talk.

Beatrice…honestly I never even looked at her. Every time I looked at her, I felt disgusted. She would always treat me cruelly as a child. That old hag stuffed my face and always encouraged me to eat. But, when I started getting larger, she would always tease me and call me "fatty". Not to mention that I was a tom boy when I grew up, because I felt self conscious of myself. She would tease me about that too. I hate that woman.

"Fine." I replied. There was an awkward silence for awhile. I just moved the food on my full plate with my fork.

"Don't just stare at it." It was the first time I heard that woman speak since I got here.

"Excuse me?"

"Eat. It's bad enough you look anorexic. Don't your _guardians _feed you anything. You look like a skeleton." I knew the ONLY reason she was saying that was because the b***h wanted a rise out of me. Well, I hope she's disappointed. Carlisle once told me, "If you keep calm while someone else is mad, it will make them angrier then if you yelled back."

"Call child services." I heard her mutter. _Old, gray, and wrinkly. _I kept repeating it to myself. Who knew Rosalie could give that good of advice?!

"Thank you for your concern, but I eat just fine. Thank you." I replied calmly. I saw Beatrice narrow her eyes. Haha. Carlisle was right. But then again, he is a very wise man; well vampire.

"Well, you didn't have to come and dress like a slutty, spoiled, rich kid." She said. I looked down at my tight low rise designer skinny jeans, black buckled boots, halter top, and new chanel bag.

"I don't see what is wrong with it." I stated.

"And you're talking like your from a different time. What the hell is up with that?"

"Beatrice." Michael warned.

"She is!" I raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I think what your Mother is trying to-"

"She is not my Mother. Esme is my Mother." I clarified.

"Well, what I think, _Beatrice _was trying to say was that you've changed a lot from your absence." My _absence_? Those people kicked me out of my house?! Absence? Phst.

"People change." I said. It went quiet for a while. And not like the comfortable silences my family and I had, it was more of an awkward quiet.

"Are you a virgin?" Beatrice asked randomly. Whoa! Where did that come from?

"Why would you ask that?" I was trying to avoid that question as much as possible.

"You're avoiding the question. So, are you?" She looked smug.

"No." Please don't ask what I think she's going to ask. Please.

"Who took it?" I remained quiet, "Come on. What was their name?"

"James."

"Boyfriend? Did he dump you?" Usually when people ask that question they are compassionate, but she had bitterness in her voice.

"No he was not my boyfriend. So, no he did not dump me." Come on, Alice! Edward! Emmett! Somebody save me!

"Ooh, affair? One-Night stand? I didn't know you could be such a little whore." I just stared at her with a blank stare.

"Mom." Pogue spoke up for the first time, "Stop it."

I heard my phone buzzing from inside my purse. I looked to check my text message.

_Emmett here 2 save the day. Alice saw u needed help. So, here I am! Emmett 2 the rescue! Now, hurry on home. I miss you! ^,.,^_

"Oh, look. She even has the phone at the table. How refreshing?" Beatrice said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well. I guess there is a family emergency at home, so I am just going to head home. Sorry to cut this short. This was…fun, yeah. It was great seeing you two again. See you at school Pogue."

I rushed out of the house as fast as possible in a false human paste. I got into my car, roared the engine, and was speeding home.

On the way home, I pushed all thoughts of James out of my mind. I have tried so hard to keep him from entering, but I can never stop the agony of missing him so.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Oooh, so Skylar and James (our favorite vampire tracker) had a history? How far did it go? You'll just have to wait and see. Hehe. I promise the next chapter will be better. Please, Review and tell me what you think of this story. **

**P.S. The more reviews, the faster the next chapter is up. (Hint! Hint!) ^,.,^**


	5. Invites and Shopping with the Girls

"Guess what is in four days?!" Alice shouted gleefully. Uh oh. Alice? Gleeful? That's never a good sign.

"What?" Rosalie asked. We were waiting on the front school steps for school to start.

"It's Christmas!" She said with a smile evident in her eyes.

"I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas?" I told her.

"Well, we didn't before. But, now since Bella is here and you of course. We decided to change that."

"We meaning you right?" Emmett stated. She just glared at him and continued with her happy lecture. Right then a familiar black Hummer pulled up and parked in its usual parking space.

"I wonder what they are doing for Christmas?" Alice said out loud.

"They don't do Christmas." I started. Alice looked confused, "Every Christmas since we were able to take care of ourselves the parents left on a vacation. Therefore Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid celebrated Christmas alone. And Evelyn, Caleb's mother." Alice looked like she found out her puppy died.

"But that's so sad. Everybody has to be with family on Christmas. It's an unspoken rule." Alice seemed so devastated. The four boys were now at the bottom of the stairs, "Hey, I have an idea."

"Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Caleb!" The four turned and looked at Alice. She motioned with her hands for them to come over here.

"Alice." Rosalie whined. The four came over.

"Hey." Caleb said. Pogue, Tyler, and Reid just nodded their heads as a greeting.

_Hot shots think they're all cool. Phst._ Emmett's thoughts rang through my mind. Edward's also. We both just looked at him and smirked. Emmett noticed our exchange.

_Get out of my head you mind pervs!_ We quickly looked away guilty.

"I had an idea." Alice told the boys, "You see I, we were wondering if you would like to spend Christmas with us."

"Umm…that's a very generous offer Alice, but umm…" Caleb replied. _Always the leader who spoke for the group._ Edward looked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. Emmett and Jasper snickered.

"Oh please Caleb. It would be so much fun. It would mean so much to me. Please." Alice said with her puppy eyes. Good luck with that one Caleb. Once Alice pulls out the puppy face you could never say no.

"Sure. We would love to go." Caleb said. Told ya, the face worked every time.

"Oh and Caleb your mom can come too. I wouldn't want her to be all by herself you know." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"She'd be ecstatic." Caleb responded with one of his heart stopping smiles. Good thing my heart didn't beat anymore.

"Great!" Then Alice's mind was going into overdrive thinking of everything she needed to prepare for. "Okay I have so much to do. I need to get a tree, decorations, go shopping, start baking, I need recipes, oh gosh what are we going to make?"

"When you say we Alice…what do you mean by that?" Emmett asked. Edward and I snickered already knowing what Alice was thinking.

"Oh we need to prepare lots and lots of food."

"Lots?" Jasper asked.

"Well of course. I mean with Nessie coming and-"

"Nessie coming?!" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Of course. With Jacob and Seth and-"

"The dogs are coming?!" Rosalie groaned.

"Now Rose you know how Nessie and Bella feel about them." Alice said like she was talking to a four year old.

"Nessie is coming?" I repeated again.

"Yes. She was planning on…uh oh. I ruined the surprise. Darn it!" Alice was pouting.

"It's okay Alice." Jasper said rubbing her back trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah. We'll just pretend to be surprised when she shows up." Rosalie said.

"Okay." She said sullenly, "Anyway, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen are coming. Garrett is coming too!"

"Anyone else?" Emmett said sarcastically.

"Other then Charlie and Sue, I think that's it. Am I going to be interrupted anymore?" Alice said. We all (Cullens) looked away guilty, "Good. Now any questions?"

"Who are all those people?" Tyler asked. When we all turned to look at him, he looked down and blushed.

"Oh, just family and a couple friends." Alice piped up.

"A couple?" Pogue asked in disbelief, "That sounds more then just a couple."

"Oh! You're right. How could I forget?! Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina. Stefan and Vladimir. Maggie, Siobham, and Liam. They are all coming too." The Sons had wide eyes and their mouths were slightly hanging open.

"Jeez, Alice. Invite all the Covens, why don't you?" Rosalie said. The Sons looked confused, "I mean families. Yeah, families." She quickly recovered her accidental spill. I smirked.

"Yeah! Stefan and Vladimir say some funny s**t!" Jasper and I laughed at Emmett's remark. Edward, Rosalie, and Alice just rolled their eyes.

"Well, we better start heading to class." Edward announced heading to his first period. We all went to our separate directions, but I overheard something Reid said.

"What the hell kinds of names are those? Siobhowie?"

"It's Siobham…I think." Tyler replied.

I decided to tune out their conversation. Alice invited them over so they wouldn't be lonely for the Holidays and Reid is criticizing one of our friend's names. I scowled.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was after school and Alice decided we: Herself, Rosalie Esme, and I should go Christmas shopping. Esme was going to come and pick us up in her Mercedes. We were waiting on the steps of the school, again. We saw Kate and Sarah emerge from inside the school.

"Hey! Maybe they can help us pick out something for the Sons." Alice said.

"You already know what you're going to get them, why ask?" Rosalie stated.

"I refuse to look. I want it to be a promise. And besides, it is always good to make new friends. Do you think we should, Sky?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? Hey, Kate! Sarah! Over here!" The two looked around to see who called their names when their eyes landed on us. They looked a little confused, but came over anyway.

"Hey, Sky. Did you call us?" Kate asked me.

"Yeah. Hey, we were wondering since the boys are going to be spending Christmas with us, would you like to come shopping with us to help us pick something out for them. You don't have too, but it would be greatly appreciated." I told them.

"Sure. I still haven't gotten anything for Pogue. How about you Sarah?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I still need something for Caleb too." She confessed. I smiled.

"I don't think, you two have been properly introduced. Kate, Sarah these are my sisters-"

"Hi! I'm Alice! We're going to become the best of friends!" Alice smiled widely at them. They both looked a little taken back by Alice's cheerfulness, "Oh, and this is our sister, Rosalie." Rose just nodded her head as a greeting.

"Hi." Kate and Sarah said in unison.

"Okay, we are going shopping with our Mother, Esme. You will just love her." Alice gushed. Right then, the familiar Silver Mercedes pulled up. The window rolled down and we saw Esme's face pop out.

"Hey girls! Who are you're friends?" She smiled at Kate and Sarah.

"This is Kate and Sarah." They both responded with a "hi." I looked into their thoughts and they were both mystified by Esme's beauty.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. Now hold on tight." Esme zoomed out of the parking lot and we were zooming to the Mall in Boston. We got there in about 10 minutes. We could have gotten there faster then that, but we had to drive slower for Kate and Sarah's sake. I overheard something Sarah said.

"Their mom is so cool." Esme smiled at them both. Esme asked Kate and Sarah which store they advise we should go in first.

When we were shopping we kept receiving wolf calls or cat whistles. We either just ignored them or smiled. Every time, Sarah would look down and blush, Kate at first did the same thing, but then she would smile. They both kept telling each other how weird it was to have people do that.

"Well, girls. I don't think you want me tagging along everywhere you go." Esme said.

"No, we don't mind." Alice responded.

"Oh, no that's okay. I need to go get something for Carlisle anyway. Call me when you are all done shopping."

"Go to Victoria's Secret. It will save you time." Rosalie told Esme. Alice and I just smirked, while Kate and Sarah had wide eyes; like they couldn't believe what Rosalie said to her. Meanwhile, Esme just laughed and waved her off. But, Esme being stubborn Esme, went in the opposite direction of Victoria's Secret.

"Hey, let's go there. I have a feeling Pogue and Caleb will love it." Alice said wiggling her eyebrows at Kate and Sarah. They both giggled, but proceeded to the store anyway.

"How about this." Alice held up two pieces of lingerie to both Sarah and Kate.

"I don't know. It's kind of...revealing." Sarah replied. Alice grinned.

"That's the point. It will drive Caleb crazy." Alice is very persuasive. We all went to sit on the couch outside of the dressing room, where the 3-sided mirror was located. When the door opened Sarah came out.

"How is it?" She asked biting down on her lip.

"Oh. My. Gawd." Rosalie and I commented at the same time.

"You have to buy that!" Alice exclaimed with a large grin. Sarah checked the price and her eyes went wide in shock.

"I can't afford this." Sarah started to walk back to the dressing room, but Alice grabbed her elbow before she could enter.

"Nonsense. I will buy it for you then. Consider it a present from me to you." Alice said.

"I don't know, Alice."

"Oh, stop being so damn stubborn and let Alice buy the darn thing." We all turned around to the owner of the voice.

"Tanya!" I shouted and ran to hug her.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, I came early. I needed to get some shopping done." She answered. I looked down at what she was wearing and raised an eyebrow.

"I never said it wasn't for me." Tanya stated. I chuckled and shook my head. Same old Tanya.

"Okay, so I like this one, but-" Kate emerged from the dressing room and stopped mid sentence when she saw Tanya.

"Who are you?" Tanya asked.

"Way to be courteous, Tanya." I remarked.

"I am just getting straight to the point."

"Yeah, right." Rosalie said sarcastically. Tanya glared.

"Tanya, this is Kate and Sarah. Sarah, Kate, this is our very rude friend Tanya." Alice introduced.

**Kate P.O.V**

I was in the dressing room and I looked pretty damn good in my purple lacy bra and panties. Pogue is going to go crazy when he sees me in this! I will be the most sexiest girl/present for his Christmas. I was walking out of the dressing room going to tell everyone my opinion on this piece.

"Okay, so I like this one, but-" I stopped mid sentence.

There was a beautiful girl talking to Skylar and everyone else. She was wearing violet colored lingerie with a pink trim that made her beautiful figure look even more perfect. She had beautiful eyes (like Sky and the rest of the Cullens) and had wavy strawberry blonde hair. It was so much better then my straight jet black hair and plain brown eyes. I looked like a stupid ugly duckling compared to her. She looked like a goddess, she even gave Rosalie competition.

They continued to talk and I found out her name was Tanya. She even had a beautiful exotic name, so much better then Kate. Come on! Kate was so boring and common.

"You are still coming on Christmas right?" Rosalie asked. Christmas?! Wait a second, Pogue was going to their house on Christmas. What if he sees Tanya. He will forget all about me then. Oh, no.

We all left the store after. Alice made sure to buy Sarah the piece of lingerie she was trying on earlier. I hadn't really paid any attention, but I bet it looked wonderful on her. Skylar made me buy the purple one and Tanya bought the violet/pink one. Sky bought a velvet colored lacy one with a charcoaled trim. Rosalie bought an emerald green one. And finally, Alice bought a midnight blue one.

We went to the food court to eat. Sarah and I split up from the group and went to go get something from the Carl's Jr. After seeing Tanya, I really didn't want to eat a big fat calorie infested burger, but Sarah talked me into it. When we both received our food, we saw Alice, Rosalie, Skylar, and Tanya all sitting around a table with two empty seats reserved for us. When we got there I saw nobody had any food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, no. We already ate." Alice responded. I felt very self-conscious when they all stared at Sarah and I while we ate our food. Skylar must have noticed our discomfort because she started up conversation.

"So Tanya, when is everyone else coming?"

"Oh, who knows. Carmen and Eleazar should be here by Tuesday. And, I think Kate and Garrett will be here by either Monday or Tuesday. Who knows?" Tanya replied. Who are they?

"Why are you alone then?" Rosalie asked her.

"I couldn't stand being around all those couples. I don't know how you handle it Sky." She sighed dramatically. Skylar just laughed.

"You don't really mind, do you Sky?" Alice asked.

"Nah."

"When are you going to find someone else?" Tanya asked Skylar. Huh? Wait, a second. Gossip?! Yay!

"What do you mean?" Skylar was playing dumb.

"You know what I mean. Are you still mourning over that dangerous, sexy, tracker; James. Or you just haven't found someone worth your interest?" Tanya asked. _Who's James? I'll have to ask Pogue if he knows anything._

"Can we not talk about this now?" Skylar looked at me and Sarah quickly then back to Tanya. It was if she read my mind. Weird.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Hopefully, I can get the "Christmas with the Cullens" chapter up by tomorrow. Did you like this one? It isn't really that much, but I had to add this chapter in. What a Christmas that is going to be! A house filled with blood-sucking vampires, 2 werewolves, and 4 humans. I wonder what will happen? Well, I already know what is going to happen, but you don't. ****He he. ^,.,^**

**Skylar and James' history will either come up in either the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Please REVIEW. It will make the updates come faster.**

**HaPpY HoLiDaYs!**


	6. Emmett Clause Comes To Town

Emmett Claus Comes To Town

It was Christmas Eve and Alice had us rushing around the House making sure everything was organized and perfect. The whole entire house was decorated, even all the trees coming up to the Driveway, were decorated in lights.

Tanya was already here helping us out. She said there was nothing else for her to do. Nessie, Jacob, and Seth arrived last night. Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri came up this morning. Maggie, Siobham, and Liam arrived a little after the Amazons had. Everyone was getting along pretty well too. They were all happy to see Nessie without the big circumstance as last time. Although, not everyone came. Amun was still as stubborn as ever, which meant his mate wasn't going to come either. But, Benjamin being Benjamin was going to come whether Amun liked it or not, therefore Amun, his mate, and Tia should arrive shortly. We were still awaiting Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and Garrett. Stephan and Vladimir should be coming too. But, I didn't put my hopes up for the two Romanian vampires.

Yesterday, Alice had all of us put up Christmas Decorations on the Danvers Mansion. Caleb was probably at Nicky's, while Mrs. Danvers was at a tea with the rest of the Mothers. It was a perfect time for Alice to do her magic. She already had a vision, therefore she just pointed her little hand where she wanted it to go and it was done. We finished in about 10 minutes with our vampire speed, strength, many hands, and Alice's vision sure did come in handy.

**Reid P.O.V**

It was around 3:00 when we all packed and squeezed into Tyler's Hummer. It was a little crammed with Tyler, Myself, Pogue, Caleb, and Mrs. D, but we all fit. We were heading to Skylar's house and were following the directions Alice gave Caleb. I didn't recognize the area, and I lived here my whole life!

"That's it! Pixie girl is trying to get us lost." I commented tired of the drive already.

"She said to turn here. Be patient, Reid." Caleb commented. Patient? Ha! We turned on what looked like a private road filled with trees, tress, and did I forget to mention more trees.

"So, who do you think decorated your house, Mrs. D?" Pogue asked. Oh, yeah! I forget about that! Last night, when Caleb went back home his Mother said when she arrived back the house was decorated. She at first thought we did it to surprise her. But, we told her it wasn't us, so we have a mysterious house decorator on our hands.

"I don't have a clue, but who ever did was mighty considerate." Mrs. D smiled. We soon started seeing trees decorated in lights. There was even what looked like large colored bulbs hanging down from the branches. I heard Mrs. D, gasp in surprise.

"Told ya to be patient, Reid." Caleb said grinning. I just ignored him, which made everyone else chuckle.

We followed the road and ended at a home that was filled with decorations. The home, I must say was beautiful. It had large windows, that made it seem very open and light. Of course, the sky was gray today, but still. It had what looked like 3 stories, but I couldn't be sure. Yep, this was the Cullen home. The garage door opened when we got closer to it, we parked inside.

It was packed with expensive cars. I saw a yellow Porsche, red jeep, the familiar silver Volvo, 2 Ferraris, Mercedes, Aston Martin Vanquish, amongst a bunch of other cars. In the opposite end I saw four Motorcycles. Pogue was gaping at the Bikes-they put his to shame. We found that the door that lead to the house was locked so we went around to the front.

We knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a very large boy or should I saw man. He had long black hair, very big, and resembled a wolf.

"Hey! Who are you?" The wolf man asked.

"Jake, be nice." Skylar squeezed beside the wolf man supposedly named Jake and smiled when she saw us. I was happy to see her.

"I am being nice." Jake grinned widely. Yep, resembled a wolf.

"Reid, Pogue, Tyler, Caleb, you came! Oh, hey Mrs. D!" Take that Pogue! She said my name first. Wait…why the hell should I care? I heard Mrs. D telling Skylar how beautiful she was and how much she had changed from the last time she saw her. Well, she sure did metamorphosis. Very finely, too.

I finally got a chance to see what she was wearing. Dark wash skinny jeans, a red strapless dress that went a little below her waist, and was wearing black high heels. She also had her hair down in curls. She looked gorgeous. I was interrupted in my thoughts when Skylar's beautiful voice spoke.

"Well, let's get you inside. I don't want you to freeze out here." She smiled at us. I couldn't help, but smirk back.

"It's not cold." Jake protested as Skylar shut the door.

"Not everyone can be as hot as a space heater, Jake." I heard her mutter.

"I knew it! You think I'm hot!" Jake grinned at her. What?!

"Yeah, I want you so bad, Jake." She rolled her eyes, "Sorry, but you're not my type." Ha ha! Take that wolf man!

"Sure, sure." He said waving her off. She rolled her eyes again.

"Let's go introduce you to everybody, shall we?" Skylar walked us through the house until she got to the living room. I was frozen in shock.

The whole entire room was filled with people who were all absolutely beautiful. Three of them scared the crap out of me though. They seemed so wild. They wore animal skins. Where the hell were they from?!

"Okay, Pogue, Caleb, Reid, Tyler, Evelyn, these are some of our friends. First off, this is Tanya, she is from Alaska. Maggie, Siobham, and Liam-they are from Ireland. Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina-they are from the Amazon. And this is Jacob and Seth-they are from our home back in Washington. Everyone, this is Pogue, Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Evelyn." Everyone gave us smiles and greetings. So those wild chicks were from the Amazon. That kind of explained the clothing, but wasn't there clothing stores in the Amazon?

"Guys, and Evelyn." Skylar smiled at Mrs. D, "I would like you to meet my family. This is my mom and dad: Esme and Carlisle. And these are my brothers and sisters."

"Hi! I'm Alice! Did you like the decorations on your house?!" She grinned at Caleb and Mrs. D. Whoa, she was a little too cheery.

"That was you?" Mrs. D asked in shock, but still happy.

"Mmm hmm. Everyone helped. I hope you liked it." The rest of the Cullens laughed. Was there an inside joke or something?

"Okay, Alice. You can talk about decorations later." Skylar told her.

"Oh, okay fine, but we are continuing our discussion later." We continued on with introductions. We already knew Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. It was the first time I met the parents, but who were the other two girls?

"This is my new sister, and Edward's mate: Bella." She politely smiled at us. Her eyes were different from the others though. They looked fake, like contacts. I just let it slide.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She told us.

"This is Edward's little sister: Nessie." Bella looked sharply at Skylar. Huh?, "Oh, I mean Renesmee, sorry." Nessie or Rennesmee looked to be only sixteen years old, but she looked different then all the others. She had pale skin, yes, but not as pale. She also had beautiful chocolate brown eyes. _Least to say, she was gorgeous. _Edward glared at me. Why was he glaring? Oh, right-little sister. But, wait. _I thought they were all adopted. _As if he read my mind he answered the unspoken question.

"Nessie and I were separated from each other when we were younger. When I found out I had a little sister, I searched for her. She has been living with us since." Edward grinned at Nessie. She grinned back.

Later on, more people had arrived. A, well what looked like a family of four. I found out they were from Egypt. Why would you come here if you were from Egypt? I had no clue. Bella's Father and his girlfriend, Sue arrived after. Four other people arrived after that, apparently they are Tanya's family from Alaska. Then two others arrived. They reminded me of 2 versions of Dracula. Ha!

When they first arrived one of them greeted Skylar, as an "Hello, my little Darling." Their darling?! Skylar was _my Darling_! What is up with me today?! There must be something in this egg nog.

"Well, my beautiful Skylar," I heard the Dracula tell Skylar, I believe his name was Stephan. I decided to listen to their little conversation, "I believe you promised to show us your musical voice, am I correct?"

"Don't give them any ideas." I heard her mutter, but apparently I wasn't the only person listening.

"Why, Skylar. That is a wonderful idea!" the Red-headed Irish woman said. Her name was Maggie. After that, there was a chorus of yeses.

"Skylar, I didn't know you could sing? I knew you learned how to play the guitar, but not sing." Evelyn said. I saw that the rest of my brothers didn't know either. I heard Emmett snicker.

"Guitar?! That's it! She knows a bunch of things!" Emmett laughed. Skylar gave him a sharp look.

"We have taught her how to play the piano, violin, and drums; courtesy of Emmett." Alice piped up, "Rosalie and I taught her how to sing, while she already knew the guitar."

Evelyn, I, and my brothers were in shock. We didn't know any of that. Nobody else in the room seemed fazed though. Except Charlie and Sue.

"Oh, alright. But only if you go with me." Skylar sighed looking at Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice.

We all walked through the house and stopped outside a large glass window, that on the opposite side had drums, guitars, piano, violin, amongst other instruments. In the very front was a microphone. Skylar, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice entered through a side door and looked like they were discussing what song to choose.

"She never told me she could sing." Pogue told the four of us quietly, so the others would not hear, but it looked like they heard anyway, "When we were younger she never sang. Non the less in front of everybody. She had stage fright."

It looked while Pogue was talking they chose a song. Everyone quieted down from their conversations. Jasper started the beginning then, Skylar began to sing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you._

What the-? Where did she learn that?!

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby_

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick

_I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You_

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
(So brightly everywhere)  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
(Laughter fills the air)  
And everyone is singing  
(oh yeah)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
(all i'm asking for)  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

_Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You_

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby.

Oh. My. Beautiful, God. She had such a beautiful voice. And the lyrics were so deep and truthful. Whoever she was singing about I wanted to beat the crap out of them for making her feel so sad. Did anyone else beside me listen to that song?!

I first looked at Caleb-eyes wide, mouth slightly open; it was kind of disturbing. Tyler-eyes wide, what the hell?! Baby-boy better stop giving Skylar googley eyes! Pogue-eyes wide, mouth hanging down to the ground, I bet if a fly flew down his throat he wouldn't even notice. Least to say, we were all shocked. I looked around at everyone else. Some had huge smiles, some were clapping appropriately, and…Dracula better stop staring at Skylar! Pale freak with the red eyes better BACK. THE. HELL. OFF!

Everyone started to move back to the Sitting area, but I saw Skylar stay behind and move back into the Music Room. Tanya went in after her. I broke away from the group and moved by the door to listen in to their conversation, but to still not be seen.

"Nice Song." Tanya commented.

"Thanks."

"Who was it about?" Skylar froze from what she was doing, "I knew it."

"Then, why ask?"

"Because I just wanted to be sure." Who was she talking about?

"You still haven't given up hope have you?" Tanya said after a moments pause. Skylar ignored her.

"I'm just asking you a question. But, I'm sorry to say, he is not coming back. He _can't _comeback, you know that." Skylar remand silent in her thoughts. Why can't he? Who the hell is this person?!

"What if he could? Then, what? I'm sure there must be some type of way." She seemed so desperate and vulnerable. I just wanted to pull her into my arms.

"Sweetie, there is no way. And, even if there was, it would be near to impossible."

"Near, being the key word."

"Okay, so maybe there was. If there was a way, do you know how many of us would have been saved. And, if there was a way, the Volturi would most likely know about it already. And if they knew, they sure as hell are doing a good job at keeping it to themselves. If word got out, there would be a huge uproar. So many of us already hate the Volturi, now if word got out…" Tanya's voice trailed. Who the hell was the Volturi? Word to what? Damn, I hate being left in the dark.

"Okay, you have a point." Skylar said defeated.

"Thank you." I heard Skylar sigh.

"Let's get back out there, before anybody notices we were gone."

"Yeah, then I can see Tyler again." Whoa. Tanya likes Tyler?! Go Baby-Boy!

Skylar laughed, "Okay, so you could see Tyler too." They hooked arms and started to move closer to the door. Time to bolt.

**Skylar P.O.V**

After I was finished being attached with compliments and praise on my singing-which I didn't see why? I mean, I just sung. What's the big deal?-But, I was told otherwise. Later on in the Evening we all sat down in the Living Room because Alice said she had a "surprise". And let me tell you, surprises from Alice, can be very scary. I looked around. Where's Emmett?

"Okay, well we have a…special guest and I hope you enjoy him, very much." Alice smiled and moved to the side revealing Emmett (in a Santa suit and white beard) come out of the Kitchen.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas!" Emmett said in a booming voice while carrying a large white sack or his shoulder. He really did resemble Santa Clause. It was hilarious seeing Emmett in that. Everyone was laughing.

He sat down on the large unoccupied chair and patted his knee for Nessie to sit there. I thought it was really sweet for Emmett to do that. Even though Nessie looked sixteen she was only 6 years old.

"I'm Emmett Clause. Now what is your name little girl?" Emmett, no excuse me Emmett Clause asked. I could tell she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Renesme." She giggled. I heard Evelyn go "Aww."

"Well, I have a present for you, Renesme. Now, Merry Christmas." He handed Nessie a present from the large sack.

"Thank you, Emmett." She couldn't hold back the laugh and smile any longer. She moved off his lap and sat down next to Jake.

"Now, 'Present Time'!" Emmett announced, "Here's one for you, you, and you." He started handing out presents to everyone in the room. By the time he finished his bag was empty and he sat down.

"Now, where's Emmett Clause's presents?" he started rubbing his hands together. I smirked.

"Didn't you know, Em? Emmett Clause doesn't receive presents he gives them out. He's supposed to be generous, not get any in return." I stated. Everyone laughed at Emmett's wide eyed expression.

"I don't get any presents?" He asked in disbelief.

"Nope."

"Well, screw Emmett Clause! I'm taking my gifts back!" He stole the gift from Nessie's hands. (She was the closest)

"Hey!" Nessie whined, "That is mine!"

"Not anymore." Emmett protested. Nessie began to sniffle. Uh oh. Emmett made the baby cry. _No one_ makes the baby cry. He's in some deep **** now.

"Emmett, give it back!"

"Don't be such a jerk!"

"Look, you're making her cry!"

"You're getting coal, next Christmas!" We all turned to look at Alice, "What?"

"Fine." Emmett sighed dramatically, "Here." He held the gift out to Nessie, but when she went to grab it back he wouldn't let go.

"Emmett." I said, "Emmett, let go!" He finally let go.

"We were jus kidding anyways." Benjamin spoke.

"Yeah, here's your gift." Carmen said holding it out to Emmett, "But, only if you don't make her cry again." she warned.

"I won't" He promised, "Now gimme!"

"Oh my gosh. He's worst then the kids." I heard Rosalie say. _How could I marry someone who acts like such a little kid?_

"Because you love him." I muttered too lowly for the human ears to hear, but loud enough for her to hear. She smiled. _I know. And it also helps that he is so good in-_

"Okay, thank you. Too much information." I cut her off. I love Emmett and all, but I don't want to know _that _much about him. Rosalie smirked.

"Now, I want to open mine." Jake said. _This should be fun. _I turned sharply at Rosalie, but she blocked all thoughts of Jake's gift out of her mind. When he unwrapped it, it revealed a dog bowl.

"Thank you, Rosalie. It was very considerate of you." Jake said sarcastically.

"Oh, your welcome. I thought it was appropriate" Jake "humped". But, then he got an idea. _Hey! This can be such a better object to throw at the Blonde Psychopath's head then that other bowl! Ha ha! _Edward and I both saw a replay of when Jake threw the bowl at Rosalie's head and broke a part of the banister when it head her head. We both started laughing hysterically. Finally, something must have clicked in Rosalie's head because she became wide-eyed.

"You know what, Jake? I think I should return that and get you something else." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Nope. I like this one. It brings pure enjoyment." He pretended to practice throws to her head. She growled.

After the gifts were finished, the Sons and Evelyn decided it was late and they better get home. Charlie and Sue left later to their hotel room. It left all the rest of us. (Irish Coven, Egyptian, Romanian, Amazon, Jacon, Seth, Cullens, Nessie) Carlisle decided to have a toast. He filled champagne glasses with animal blood. Now the animal blood might not be as appetizing as human blood to all of the human-drinkers, but it still had that same sweet taste.

"I would like to have a toast to everyone who helped us keep our Nessie. Even if not everyone could join us today, we all thank you for your generousity and we are all eternally grateful." Everyone clanked glasses and devoured them in one gulp. Except Jacob and Seth. (They had red dyed Coca Cola; courtesy of Alice)

This was one Christmas to remember. It should go down in the books. A house filled with 21 Blood-sucking Vampires, 7 Humans (4, I think are witches), and 2 werevolves. It should go down in History!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't UPDATE earlier today. It's 1 am over here, so I am half asleep while finishing this chapter up. I'm not very satisfied on how it ended, but you can decide. Did you like it? Review please, they make me so happy! ^,.,^**

**HaPpY HoLiDaYs!**


End file.
